Love Lost, Love Won
by LovedAtFirstsight91
Summary: My own story on how Michael reacts after 5.18   first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks ….

Two long stressful weeks since Michael watched Fi walk away in handcuffs…

Two weeks since Anson Fullerton really ruined his life…

Now he was sitting at Carlito's the sun blazing on his unshaven skin

"Bartender Tequila over here!" Mike said.

Just then he felt a presence behind him … he thought to grab the 48 caliber nestled in his back and point it at whoever was behind him... but whipping a gun out in broad daylight and in a room full of people would just bring him unwanted attention he didn't need right now….then all of a sudden he smelled the stench of stale smoke and he knew who it was.

"What are you doing here ma" mike asked

"Watching my son destroy himself with tequila." Maddie Replied

"Yeah well what do you want me to do" he said

She sat next to him and grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I want my son to stop this …get up and figure out how to get the love of his life back." maddie said with a small smile

Mike looked at her.

" I tried Ma…I talked to Pearce and even she doesn't know where Fi is….the FBI is keep Fi's location heavily disclosed …besides it's not like I can do anything …Anson had his wish I destroyed his company so he destroyed me" he said as he guzzled down his 7th shot "bartender!"

Madeline had enough.

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME MICHAEL WESTEN …..YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE MISSING FIONA …SHES LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME AND EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NO RING ON YOUR FINGER YOU ARE COMMITED TO HER "she shouted ….she took a deep breath and whispered the rest" I miss her mike … you have to find a way to find her and bring her home …she wouldn't want you to be doing this …you need to find a way to get her back."

Michael had one tear fall out.

"it's my fault ma …I didn't listen to Fi …I couldn't stop and now Anson took away the two things that matter most to me and I don't know if I can get either back . I don't know what to do anymore." He said

Maddie stood up and kissed him on the cheek and said "you love Fiona you'll find a way …..Just bring her home" she turned away and walked

Michael was watching his mother's retreating figure when his phone rang …he looked at the I.D. and sighed

"Agent Pearce I'm not in the mood for an operation." he said

"Well that's good because I'm not calling for one" she said

He rubbed his eyes

"What is the reason for this call then "

"I found where your girlfriend is "Pearce said

"Where?" Mike replied.

TBC (if you want)


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as she was handcuffed Fiona was taken to Lowell Correctional Facility. As she walked in she heard all the women yelling in their cells.

The officer in charge of her had a strong grip on her that would most likely leave a bruise.

"Hey butch easy with the grabbing" Fiona said

The guard gave her a cocky grin.

"Your mine now and I will do whatever I want" he replied

He escorted her to the last cell in the hallway.

Fiona walked in and saw a middle aged woman most likely late 30's on the top bunk.

The Guard pushed her in and slammed the door.

"Enjoy your stay ." He said and gave her a smirk.

He walked away.

"I see you met Vega "the lady on the top bunk said

"Yeah he's ….charming " Fiona said will a smirk

The lady laughed and slid off the bed and extended her hand .

" Petra …Petra O'malley "

Fiona smiled and shook her hand.

" Fiona …Fiona Glenanne "

Petra looked starstruck .

" the real Fiona ….the one who did all those bombings in Belfast ?" she asked

" yea I try not to acknowledge that" Fiona replied

"you're a legend back home " petra said

"yeah well those days are long gone this is my life now " Fiona said as she sat down on the bottom bunk.

Petra sat down next to her .

" how long you in for " Petra asked

" most likely Life." Fiona said

"yeah me too " petra said

" so what did you do" Petra asked

" I fell in love ." Fiona said

Petra smiled " yeah that's how it starts …..so who is he ?."

" we met in Dublin years ago back then he was a Spy I didn't know I just thought he was a regular guy named Michael Mcbride .. turns out I was wrong and his name was Michael Westen and in the time we spent together I fell in love with him ….which hard to do cause sometimes he can be so stubborn and conceited but he always puts other people first …..so I came here and met up with him again only this time he was burned."

"burned ? how bad was it ?"petra asked

" no not physically …burned means he was cut off …fired in a way ."

"oh ok ….go on" petra asked

Fiona looked at her questioningly " why do you want to hear this.?"

" honey ive been by myself in this cell for five years I finally have some company ."

"ok well anyway….for the past five years we've been working together with our friend sam doing odd jobs ..and trying to clear Michael so that he would be able to go back to the agency …and then about 1 year agp Michael started going after the men who burned him and one by one they went away and we thought we were clear…and we were happy until one day this man named anson came into our lives and blew it all to hell.. Michael was being used by this guy named Larry who was a weasel and I tried to save him so I just used a little C-4 to take care of larry but what I didn't know was Anson already put T-4 in the building and set to detonate it ... there were two guards in the building …they were inside when it exploded …..i thought I did it so I just said it to Michael and Anson recorded it and used it as leverage against Michael he said if Michael didn't do what he asked he would give the tape to the authorities and I go to jail… so Michael obliged but it got too darn dangerous to keep doing what anson asked it would of hurt more people than it should of so I just turned myself in because I know that I will always come second to michaels job and I want him to be happy and if it means that I have to live in prison for Anson Fullerton to get off Michaels back then ill do it ." Fiona finished

Petra looked at her " so you are sacrificing yourself for love ?"

Fiona looked at her .

" yes because I know Michael loves me he just loves his job more . I felt like a mistress because he's married to his job …and he should be happy right now."

" honey his heart is probably shattered right now ." petra said

Suddenly a loud bell rang

" dinner time " petra said

For the next two weeks fiona's life was always the same wake up, work ing the laundry room with petra , lunch, yard time , dinner and lights out at 9 she was getting familiar with it ….

Until one day Vega came to the cell door

" Fiona glenanne you have a visitor."

Fiona looked up from her Book about guns.

"who?" she asked

" I don't know ."

She was cuffed on her arms and legs and walked down to the visitors room with was a single table next to a window .

Vega sat her down . and cuffed her to the table

" thanks Butch ." she said

Vega gave her a smile as he left

Fiona took the alone time to look at her surrounding s she saw a sign on the wall that said " no personal contact with prisoners ." she laughed at that and smiled " yeah im sure everyone follows that " she said

She looked out the window and in a tree saw a bluejays nest with the mama bird protecting her baby she wondered if she would ever be free as a bird again .

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and quickly wiped it away .

The time for tears was over this is her life now .

She heard a buzz and heard the door opened she turned to see who the visitor was and sigh

"Michael"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Guys sorry for the long wait I've been really sick and too tired I appreciate the reviews and I hope you continue reading .

She stood up wanting to hug him but considering her predicament she thought better

"Hi" she said softly

"Hey" he said.

"Nice scruff you rocking the caveman look now?" she said trying to lighten the mood

Michael ignored her joke and sat down on the other side of the table he noticed two things 1. She was just as beautiful as he remembered even in that gaudy orange jumpsuit and 2. She was unbelievably thin.

"Have you been eating Fi?" he asked

"Well the mystery meat Monday menu isn't my taste." She tried to joke again \

"Fi…."

"What are you doing here Michael…..I thought we already said what needs to be said..." Fiona said

"No we didn't …you don't belong here Fi….you belong outside and free." he said. Fiona sat there for a moment

"Michael when I first came here …you always mentioned that this would never work and I knew that I would always come last to your job and I knew one day you would have to choose over me or your job so I made it for you cause as much as you love me you love your job 10 times more that's why I fell in love with you…." She trailed off.

Michael sat in silence not sure of what to say next.

Fiona looked at him and sighed.

Michael rubbed his eyes and put his arms on the table and looked at Fiona right in the eyes.

"I told you I would find a way out of this a way that you were spared..."

"Spared... Michael come on you can't be that dense we both know Anson would still be the puppet master how many lives would he make you destroy in order for me to be free... I couldn't live with myself knowing that. Anson is a sociopath he feeds off of others we would still be doing his dirty deeds right now if I hadn't turned myself in and besides now you can live your life with the CIA and you can forget all about me. That's what you've always wanted isn't it? For me to stop chasing after you so you could so your spy thing. Well your wish came true...it wasn't your decision though Michael it was mine because my parents raised me to protect the people I love and if that means sitting in a cell day after day until I die for a chance for you to be the man you want to be then goddamn im gonna do it ..this is the way things are now Michael just accept it and move on.." she said with a shaky breath Fiona wasn't made for crying she found crying doesn't solve anything it just makes the pain worse .

Michael sat back in the chair.

"I can't accept that this is our ending. I will fight and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you are out of here as soon as I can. The only person who belongs in a jail cell is Anson... and he will pay for what he did and for what he is doing ." the determination in his eyes was just like the determination that was there when he told her that he was going to find out who burned him.

Fiona was about to say something when Vega came back in "Time's Up"

Vega walked over to the table.

Fiona stood up and looked at Michael "Michael do yourself a favor …Forget about me and move on…because with Anson in the wind …this is my life now." Vega escorted out of the room.

Michael sat there for a good five minutes after Fiona left.

Sam was pacing outside of the Charger he kept glancing at his watch "Where the hell are you Mike "

Just then he heard a loud buzzer he turned to look at the door and saw Michael walking out.

"Hey how's tinker bell is she ok?" Sam asked.

Michael looked at him "The sooner we get her out the better Sam."

"We'll get her out brother I think we need to worry about Anson right now let's find him, bring him down then we can end this ...and Fi will be back home.

Michael nodded as they drove off.

Madeline was just lighting her 8th cigarette since Michael left she was anxiously waiting his return to see how Fiona was doing she took a long drag when she heard the front door open.

"Michael?" she asked

"Yeah it's me." he closed the door

"How is she?" Madeline asked

"She told me to give up on her ... that we'll never find Anson and that prison life is her life now and all this other bullcrap." He sat down in the chair

"So what are we going to do?" Madeline asked

"I'm not going to stop until Fi is out of jail and back here where she belongs ...she may have given up but im not given her up ...i did that once and ill be damned if I do it again," Michael said

"That's my boy "Madeline said.

There was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Sam." Michael said.

Maddie walked over to the door and opened it.

Someone stormed in but it was Sam.

"Ya bloody thick bastard you told me you'd keep her safe."

Michael looked up

"Sean."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Wow thanks for all the great Reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed it.

Maddie walked over to the door and opened it.

Someone stormed in but it was Sam.

"Ya bloody thick bastard you told me you'd keep her safe."

Michael looked up

"Sean."

"I'm in Dublin and I hear from the grapevine that my sister is in jail... what the bloody hell is going on ...you told me you'd keep her safe …I told my my ma not to worry cause Mcbride had it covered course she hates your guts even if I told her that for all the crap you've pulled on Fiona but now this …I practically had to tie her to a chair to make her stay in the hotel and not come over here and kill you." Sean said

"Your mom ….your mom is in Miami ..?" Michael asked

"Oh no westen not just my mom ...the whole glenanne clan is here to get our Fiona back..."Sean said

"Where are they I need to explain the situation ..."mike said

"Why don't you explain it to me first …my mother is still fuming right now and you know how feisty she can get …?" Sean replied

So Sean sat down and for about an hour Michael explained the situation with the whole Anson debacle. Sean was squirming in his seat at every mention of Anson and Michael knew that Sean was fighting the urge to find Anson and blow his bloody head off.

"So this bastard pinned murders that he committed on my baby sister ...why Fiona has never done anything to him…"

"He did it so he could destroy me...I destroyed the one thing he held most dear…his organization for burning spies so in return he destroyed me by taking Fi. But I promise I will get her back …I won't stop until I do."

Just then the door burst open.

Before Michael could do anything he felt himself getting punched repeatedly in the chest.

"You son of a Bitch you took away my daughter…I could barely stand losing Claire but now I lost both of them cause you took my Fiona away ...you foul bloody git I hate you! I hope you burn in hell."

Sean had to drag his mother off of Mike

"Ma …ma it wasn't his fault you're hitting the wrong guy Michael is trying to help Fiona ...he's trying to save her."

Catherine Glenanne looks at her son.

"What are you talking about? He committed those murders and pinned them on Fi... he doesn't give a damn about Fiona...he abandoned her or don't you remember he only got the goods until he was satisfied and then he left her ….I will never forgive him for that." Catherine glared at Michael.

"Ma. Why don't you go outside and collect yourself ..." Sean said

Catherine looked at her son and nodded and walks out the front door.

Michael looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yea she still hates me." he said

Michael watched as Catherine was pacing outside.

"I need to talk to her."

"Mike I don't think that's a good idea …Ma is like Fi she's explosive when she's angry." Sean replied

Michael started to walk to door

"If I can handle your sister ...i can handle your mother." Michael said has he walked out the door

Sean sighed and looked at Madeline.

"Would you like some iced tea." Madeline said.

Catherine was sitting on the front step holding a very old photograph of two adolescent girls in school uniforms.

Michael sat down next to her.

" This is the only photo I have of Fiona and Claire …Claire was killed a few months after this …I remember it like it was yesterday … and now I've lost Fiona my Beautiful, Stubborn ,Explosive little girl …. I knew I would lose her eventually though…to you. She was so head over heels in love with you... I tried to stop her because I knew she would only get hurt in the end but she just wouldn't listen and now she's in jail for the rest of her life and there is nothing we can do...i don't want to give up but what can I do…"

Michael looked at her.

"I left Fi to protect her …I was running from some guys and they found out about Fi and they said that if I didn't leave in twenty four hours that they would kill Fiona and your whole family and I couldn't take the chance but I want you to know that I …I love your daughter …I have since the first moment I met her and I know that I've treated her in ways she shouldn't have been but my only objective was to try and protect her. And I am the reason that Fiona is in jail...she kept on telling me to stop before I got in to deep but I always thought that if I got into deep they would come after me but what I didn't realize was that they already had the key to destroying me because Anson knew how much I love your daughter and he used that. Because he knows that I would do everything and anything for her. And I promise I will not stop until Fiona is free...even if I have to rip anson limb from limb...because right now I could care less about the job...I just want Fiona back.." Michael finished

Catherine looked at Michael... Michael was afraid she would start hitting him like a punching bag again but instead she did something unexpected .she hugged him and Michael wrapped his arms around her and felt the dampness on his shirt and he knew she was crying .. They stayed like that for a couple of moments and then Catherine pulled back.

"Let's go inside shall we." Catherine said has she got up and extended her hand to Michael.

Michael grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Thanks for understanding "he said

"Yeah well now you just have to make Fiona's father and four other brothers to understand. Before they kill you."

Catherine walked inside.

Michael thought about what she said and realized now he had to deal with Patrick, Daniel, Kevin, Raymond and Gary but also Patrick S.R.

Today was going to be a long day…

Review away please! I hope you like it


	5. Chapter 5

Fiona was escorted back to her cell. Petra was in there reading a letter.

"How did it go?" Petra asked

Fiona collapsed on her bed.

"Well I told him to move on ...and then I left..." fi replied

"Do you really think he will…from what you told me he doesn't sound like a type of man to move on from you." Petra asked

Fi sighed.

"I don't know the ball is in his court now."

Fiona heard Petra shift on her bed.

"You alright." Fiona asked

"I just got a letter from the man who blackmailed me he sent me a picture that smug son of a bitch I'll use him as a dartboard ..."

Fiona remembered Petra telling her about how she was low on cash and accepted to do a job for a hundred grand from this guy friend of hers. Turns out this guy friend killed the two executives and left the gun with Petra's fingerprints on it.

"Well let's see who this Jason is." Fiona got up and looked at her.

Petra handed her the photo and Fiona's heart dropped.

For the picture was not of that of Jason Young the man who framed Petra but that of Anson Fullerton.

-Jesse and Sam walked up the steps to Madeline's house

"So he didn't say anything about how Fi was or what went down." Jesse asked

"nope he's been quiet all I know is that if we don't get Fiona out soon I'm pretty sure Michael will blow a hole in the jail and get her himself." Sam replied

"Well how do we do that we still have no idea where Anson is or what he's doing so at this point Michael is doing anything to get Fiona back." Jesse said.

Sam nodded and opened the front door.

And they both had 6 guns pointed at them.

"Uh Mike? Who are these guys." Jesse asked.

Michael walked from out of the kitchen

"Guys its ok they're with us." Mike said

All the guns were put down.

"Sam you look the same ...I see the mojito's are treating you well." Sean extended his hand.

"They always do Sean…they always do." They shook.

"And you must be Jesse porter. Michael tells me you're a good friend of Fiona's "Sean said.

"Yeah Fi's my girl ….really miss having her around but hopefully we'll get her back soon. She doesn't need to be in there." Jesse said.

Michael walked in

"Ok you guys can all stay in here tonight ...my mom's got extra rooms you can use that way you don't have to stay at the hotel. That way we can find out where Anson is and destroy him." Michael said.

They all agreed in got to work.

It was close to midnight when everyone started getting tired

"Ok I think we should get some sleep…we have a lot of work to do." Michael said

They all agreed and went into their destined rooms.

All that was left was Michael and Sam.

"Mike you should get some sleep too. You haven't had any good sleep since Fiona left..."Sam said.

"Sam I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see Fiona in a cold, dark cell and it makes me wide awake …I'll get some sleep soon enough." Michael said.

"Michael you won't help Fi if your dead and the way you're going you're going to end up just like that go home and take a sleeping pill and go to sleep. " Sam said

"Thanks Sam."

"Anytime, Brother."

Michael walked out the front door and got into the charger.

When Michael got to the loft he climbed the steps he was half tempted not to sleep there because Fi wasn't there but Sam was right Michael would be useless if he didn't get any sleep.

Michael opened the door.

The first thing he realized was Fi's shoes by the door. He smelled the potpourri that she put throughout the house. But the loft felt Fi-less she wasn't there to hug him or kiss him when he walked into the room. She wasn't there so he could make love to her she was just…gone...

Michael walked to the closet and pulled out a shoebox. He pulled the shoebox out before back a few years ago when Fi said she was returning to Ireland. The shoebox was filled with photos of Fi and Michael from back in Ireland to previous ones taken before the whole thing with Anson occurred.

He looked at the photos and a tear fell out of his eye. Fiona's words echoing in his head. Back when he had to worry about Vaughn and the NOC list

"_These people took away everything you've ever wanted,"_

Michael sat there and realized that they truly did but it wasn't his job he missed most it was a woman …the only woman he has and will ever love and that was his Fiona….

One week later ….

Madeline was in the passenger seat of the charger.

"Thanks for letting me come Michael." She said

"Well I know how much you care about Fi so I figured you could be the second to visit her." Michael said

Madeline nodded.

A few minutes later they were inside the prison and back in the same room Michael was in one week prior.

"Dingy prison this is" said maddie.

Michael nodded and then there was a buzzer and Fiona was in the room with Vega.

Fiona sat across from them and Michael noticed that Vega didn't cuff her to the table when he walked out but what he did notice was a black eye.

"Fi, what happened?" Michael said

"Oh don't worry Michael…this was my doing I smacked my eye on something." Fi said

Michael didn't buy it but decided not to press the issue.

Fiona turned her attention to Madeline.

"Madeline it's so good to see you ...i've missed you "Fiona said with a smile.

"Honey you don't need to worry about me...I'm fine im more worried about you in this place...how are you."

"To be honest Madeline I don't know …I mean I'm trying to be strong but you know it's hard not being able to do when you want to do it but...i stick by my decision ...i will be strong but I just miss my old life you know with you and michael and jesse and sam..But if this is was it takes to bring Anson down then so be it I'll do it...and Michael there is something I need to tell you."

Fiona looked at Michael.

"My cellmate was also framed by Anson."

Michael looked shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 4 weeks since Fiona told him about Anson's alias and in those three weeks he found out that Anson was in Aruba with his new girlfriend Rebecca Lange living as though they hadn't done anything wrong. Michael found the hotel where he was and waited for the most opportune moment.

Sam had agreed to help him and so did Jesse and right now they were sitting in the shadows watching the hotel.

"So this is where the devil rests his head." Said Jesse

"Yeah he's been here since the day after Fiona turned herself in ...i guess him and Rebecca wanted some quality time." Mike said.

"Ok am I the only one who says we just go in there grab his ass and torture him till he tells the truth." Sam asked

"Wow Sam you really Miss Fi don't you?" Jesse asked

"ME Miss Fiona has no I don't I just hate what he did to her and …" Sam cut off as he saw mike and Jesse looking at him knowingly

"ok fine I miss her ok I miss the way she would tease me and you know I just you know miss her…..But don't tell her I said that." Sam said.

Just then Anson walked out of the hotel room and started towards his car.

"ash the devil walks." Jesse said

" we'll tail him and grab him … you guys better not leave me alone with him or else ill tear him apart." Mike said.

Both Jesse and Sam nodded.

Michael started the engine

Anson drove to a liquor store nearby and got out of his car

Michael pulled up behind him and blocked his car from getting out.

Anson started yelling.

"Hey move your car ...what are you doing can't you drive."

Michael didn't move just rolled down his window.

Anson got really angry and walked to the window.

"Move your car or I'll move it for you."

Still nothing.

Anson finally knelt down towards the window

"I SAID." He was cut off when he was met with three 9mm handguns.

"Get in now." Michael said.

Anson looked at him.

"Hello Michael I was wondering when you were going to show up…but you should know there is nothing I can do now what's done is done." Anson told him

He started to walk away and Michael got out and whacked him in the head,

Anson fell to the ground and Michael picked him up and threw him in the back with Jesse.

Three hours later…

Anson Fullerton a.k.a Jacob young woke up to a very dark room with very little light.

He groaned

"Oh Mr. Sunshine is awake." Said someone

"Michael?" Anson said.

All of a sudden all the lights came on and blinded Anson and he was met with the sight of not that of Michael Westen but that of a man he's never met before.

"Who are you?" Anson said

"The name is Patrick Glenanne… you may know my Daughter ..." Patrick said.

"I may have met her a few times." Anson said

Then Anson keeled over when a blow came in contact with his stomach

"That ya bloody bastard is messing with my son in law."

And then Anson fell back in the chair.

"And that was more blackmailing my Fiona." Patrick said.

Patrick walked around and picked him up so he sat up right and then he walked to a steel door and knocked and another man cam him.

Anson saw the man he just got hit by pat the other one on the shoulder.

"He's all yours son." And he left.

Today was going to be a very long day for him.

After 5 hours and about 55 bruises later Jesse walked.

"Damn you look like hell….look like you got smacked by a truck I guess now you know that your actions have consequences." He said

"So what are you going to beat the crap out of me now?" Anson said.

"Me ...no im just here to keep you company until round 2 happens." Jesse replied

"Round…Round 2?" Anson said.

"Oh yeah brother you made yourself a lot of friends you see the three men from earlier that was half of the people that are dying to meet you." Jesse said.

"What do you want…?" Anson said

"You know what we want." Jesse said sternly

Anson hung his head.

"I want to speak to Michael." Anson said.

Jesse got up and opened the door and left.

A Few Minutes later.

Michael walked in and sat across from his worst enemy.

"Hello Michael."

"Anson."

There was a very awkward silence.

"Look Anson if we're just going to sit in here I have better things to do with my time."

"Michael don't be like that. "Anson said

Michael's anger got the best of him and he stood up and grabbed Anson by the throat.

"You took away the two best things that ever happened to me …why should I listen to a damn thing you have to say."

"Because…because I can get the material you need to set Fiona Free."

Meanwhile across town.

Madeline was sitting in her usual chair when Catherine walked in the front door.

"How's our girl holding up? "Madeline said.

Catherine shook her head.

"Not good she's scared about her trial on Sunday but she's trying to remain strong." Catherine said.

Madeline Nodded.

Catherine sat down.

"How do you go on day to day knowing your baby is rotting in a cage because of some sadistic bastard?" She said.

"I don't know…we all care about Fiona here we are all hurting." Madeline said.

"Are you and Fiona close?" Catherine asked.

Madeline put out her cigarette and leaned forward looking Catherine in the eye

"Your daughter is family to me... I mean hell she might as be married to my son and I care for her a lot and I just hope that Michael can find a way to bring her back home and end this Anson guy once and for all because if there is one thing I do know about my son it's that he will do anything and everything for Fiona.

Catherine looked at her and nodded.

TBC

(I like reviews lol)


End file.
